


Sisters

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Flufftober [23]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Matchmaking, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Flufftober day 23: Stuck together
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Flufftober [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947490
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Sisters

“Rob, hi, sorry we’re really busy right now.” Vic said when she saw her brother walking into the Hide café where she worked.

Robert looked around and sat down on one of the barstools at the counter.

“Busy with what? There’s barely anyone in here.”

“Prep work.” Vic replied. “For the evening rush.”

“There is an evening rush here?”

“Yes. Lots of people come in after work to use the gym or go for a session with Ellis and Billy. It gets quite busy here in the evenings.”

“Ok. Then why did you tell me to stop by now?”

“It was supposed to be quiet, but both Amy and Matty called in sick today and someone from the outdoor staff quit so it’s all kind of crazy today.”

“Alright, well, let’s reschedule then. We’ll have lunch together some other time.” Robert suggested.

“No, you came all this way, the least I could do is feed you. How about a pizza? You like the margarita right?”

“Sure, margarita is fine.”

Suddenly Robert’s attention was caught by an argument going on a few feet next to him, between a girl from the wait staff he’d seen around the place and a guy of about his age he’d seen around too once or twice.

“I’m sorry Aaron, things just got busy today.”

“Why didn’t you text me then? It would have saved me the trip down here. I have work to do too.”

The girl snorted.

“You never work.”

“Whatever.” The guy sounded annoyed and got up from his barstool. “I’m just going to go and go back to not working.”

“No, Aaron, wait. I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you. Do you want a pizza? I can get 20% off because I work here.”

“Alright. Fine.” The guy sat back down and grabbed a menu off the counter. “Can I just pick any one?”

“Absolutely.”

“No you can’t.” Vic cut in. “We’re out of everything but margaritas because the new stock delivery is late. Sorry…”

“Oh… ok… well I suppose a margarita is fine then.”

“I’ll give you one for free.” Vic told him. “I’m treating my own brother too so it’s only fair Liv gets to as well.”

The guy smiled.

“Well… thanks. I should stop by more often.” He joked.

“You’re always welcome here, Aaron isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I’m Aaron.”

“I’m Victoria, but everyone calls me Vic, and that’s my brother Robert.” She nodded at Robert sitting at the other end of the counter.

He gave a little awkward wave and what he hoped was a friendly smile. Aaron quickly smiled back.

“Great. Now we all know each other.” Vic said happily. “Liv, can you put two margaritas in the oven?”

“Sure, I’ll be right back.”

She disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Vic with the two men at the counter.

“Rob, come sit a little closer, I don’t want to have to shout the place down to talk to you.” She ordered and Robert reluctantly did as he was told. “Do you want a drink with your pizza?” She asked both of them. “We don’t serve alcohol so no beer.”

“Cheers for making me sound like a raging alcoholic, Vic.” Robert muttered and scanned the juice menu. He heard Aaron softly laughing next to him and looked at him from the corner of his eyes. “Sisters eh?” he said laughingly.

“Tell me about it. Nothing but trouble.” Aaron joked.

They ordered their drinks from Vic and the three of them made small talk until Liv came back.

“Uhm there is a slight problem with the pizzas.”

“What do you mean problem with the pizzas?” Vic asked her.

“They’re cleaning the big oven right now so I had to use the small one… but I can only bake one at the time.”

“You can take the first.” Robert told Aaron. “I have nowhere to be the rest of the day, you have to get back to work, right?”

“Oh… no that’s ok. I’m my own boss, I can go back to work whenever I want. You can take the first if you want.”

“Why don’t you two share?” Vic suggested. “You can both take half and then when the second one is done, you’ll both get half again.”

“Sounds good.” Aaron agreed. “Are you alright with that too?” he asked Robert.

“Sure. No problem.”

Great.” Vic clapped her hands. “I’ll just go check on my kitchen for a second, I’ll be right back.”

“So, do you live around here?” Aaron asked Robert in an attempt to keep their conversation from earlier going.

“Sort of. I have a flat in Hotten now but I’m looking for something closer to Vic so I can help out with the baby when he’s born.”

“You don’t want to move in with her?”

“No way.” Robert was adamant “We’d drive each other crazy.”

Aaron grinned at Liv.

“Yeah I think I understand.”

“Oh shut up. You’d miss me if I moved to Dublin.” Liv joked. “You know our house is actually two flats and the second one is empty…” she told Robert.

“Really?”

“Yeah, we live in the village. The Mill. Mill cottage. You can come have a look later if you like. I own the place.”

“Yeah, alright. That’d be nice. Thanks.”

Suddenly a guy in a HOP uniform walked up to the counter and gave Aaron an appreciative look.

“Ben. What do you want?” Liv demanded.

“Bottle of water please.”

Liv turned around and grabbed a bottle from the cooler and slammed it down on the counter.

“Oops. Don’t know my own strength today.”

Ben gave her a strange look but then sat down on Aaron’s other side.

“Hey, I haven’t seen you in here before.”

“Oh uh… I just came to have lunch with my sister.” He gestured at Liv. “But she’s busy so I’m just kind of hanging out here for a bit.”

“I’m on a break too. I'm Ben.” He held out his hand and Aaron politely shook it.

“Aaron.”

“Nice to meet you.” he smiled. “I work here too you know. I'm head of the water sports department. I could show you around if you like. We could take a kayak out and I could show you the area. It's beautiful around here.”

“Uh yeah I know. I've lived here for years.” Aaron replied and Robert had to look away to hide his amusement. “And I'm kind of waiting for my food.”

“Ok, fair enough. Rain check then?”

“Sure.”

“Pizza is ready!” Vic announced, walking back into the café from the kitchen, carrying a large plate. “I hope you don’t mind I just put it on one plate. They’re cleaning now so I want to keep the mess to a minimum, you know.” She put the plate on the counter.

“Maybe you can take it to a table?” Liv suggested. “So we can clean the counter area too.” She added and gave Ben a pointed look until he left.

Aaron and Robert shared an amused look and Aaron grabbed the plate.

“Lead the way.”

They settled at a table in the corner of the café. One that looked out over the grounds and not in direct view of the door. It was also one of the few tables that didn’t have the chairs stacked on top of it.

Aaron grabbed a slice and took a bite.

“Oh this is good. Try it.”

Robert grabbed a slice too and made some appreciative noises, making Aaron laugh.

“It is good. But mine are better.”

“You make pizza? Are you a chef or something?”

Robert shook his head.

“Nah, just a hobby.

They chatted for a while until suddenly Liv appeared by their table with another pizza.

“There you go. Do you want another drink too? Or a dessert? We’ve got these super healthy yoghurt smoothie things that are actually really good. Do you want to try it?” she looked back and forth between the two men with an expectant look on her face.

“Er no I’m alright. I’ll just have another one of these.” Robert held up his empty cup.

“Sure, coming right up. You too Aaron?”

“Go on then.”

“Good choice. I’ll be right back.”

She returned with the drinks in record time and gave them both a chocolate muffin too.

“They’re wholegrain but they’re really good. On the house.”

“Won’t the boss mind you giving away all this free stuff?” Aaron asked.

“Vic’s the boss. She said it’s ok.” Liv shrugged. “It was her idea actually. She tried a new recipe for the muffins, so let her know what you think, alright?”

“If it’s new how come you know they’re good?”

“Well… because I tried one, didn’t I?”

“Right.”

“Enjoy your pizza, I have to get back to work. The display cases won’t clean themselves.” She said, sounding way too happy for someone about to start cleaning.

“Sorry... I'm about to be really rude...” Aaron started after he watched her almost skip back to the counter and excitedly talk to Vic about something. “But are you gay?”

“Uhm yeah… you’re right, that is kind of rude.” Robert commented.

“I know… I’m sorry…”

“It’s ok, I’ve heard worse… The answer is no, though. Why? Are you?”

“Gay? Yeah. Yeah I am. But let me rephrase... Are you into men?”

Robert looked at him for a moment as if trying to decide what to say.

“Yes. I'm bisexual.”

Aaron nodded.

“Thought as much.”

“You what?”

Aaron leaned forward and lowered his voice.

“Call me crazy… but do you think we’re being set up?”

Robert turned around and looked back at the counter where their sisters were pretending to be cleaning.

“Yeah... I think you may be onto something… They're not very subtle are they?”

“Not really no…”

“But would it be such a bad thing? Them setting us up I mean… I’m having quite a good time…”

“Yeah, me too… and it’s not just the pizza.” Aaron replied and gave Robert an almost shy smile. “How about we do this again sometime?”

“When we both actually know it’s a date you mean?” Robert said laughingly. “Yeah I’d like that. What are you doing tomorrow?”


End file.
